


got me seeing stars better than ever

by joshlersins (orphan_account)



Series: tumblr prompts [7]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, the sin continues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 12:12:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5784907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/joshlersins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked: <i>“YOOO YOU SHOULD DO A PART TWO OF THAT FIC YIU JUST WROTE LIKE WHERE THEY LIKE DO THE DO OR JUST LIKE FINGER EACHOTHER OR SOMETHING IT WAS BEAUTIFUL I LOVE INNOCENT PRINCESS TY THX YOU FOR WRITING THAT”</i><br/>anonymous asked: <i>“OMG A SEQUEL TO THE SHY TYLER FIC. PLEASE W BLOWJOBS”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	got me seeing stars better than ever

**Author's Note:**

> christian boy gets dicked up pt 2
> 
> new work brought to u by the sin team, taylor and me  
> this ended up being like 7 pages and i dont know if im even ashamed

“josh, that is not homework.”

“homework can wait, ty.”

“mario kart won’t get you into college.”

“good thing i have such a smart boyfriend to pay our bills.”

tyler tsks, thumbing down the page of his biology textbook. “we’re not getting married.”

josh rolls his eyes, clutching tighter at his controller and steering his character around the track on the screen. his brows are furrowed in concentration, tongue poking out through his teeth. tyler hates to admit it, but josh is adorable.

what a prick.

a second later, tyler’s room erupts into loud cheering as josh clambers to his feet from his place on the floor, throwing his hands in the air. “first place!” he proclaims, spinning in a circle and fist-pumping obnoxiously. he dramatically turns to tyler, eyes wild with energy, and points at him with the wii controller. “you’re dating a winner, baby!”

“i’m going to break up with you,” tyler mock-pouts, fixing his face up into a tired, annoyed glare.

josh ignores him, throwing the controller onto the floor while shouting, “touch down!”

“don’t break my controller,” tyler reprimands from where he’s situated on his bed, head buried once again in his textbook.

josh carefully scoops the controller off of the floor, checking it for damage. he’s pleased to find that it’s still in pristine condition. “come play mario kart with me.”

tyler gestures emptily to the textbook in his lap, quirking an eyebrow. “i’m trying to get into college to pay our bills.”

“i thought we weren’t getting married.”

tyler says nothing to refute or confirm him, scribbling something onto a piece of paper.

“tyler, play mario kart with me. please?”

his tone vaguely reminds tyler of his younger siblings when they don’t get their way. he wouldn’t be surprised if josh started throwing a tantrum. still, he keeps his mouth closed, jaw locked, refusing to give him any satisfaction.

“ _tyler_. stop ignoring me.”

no response.

josh pouts even harder, scuffing the carpet with his bare foot. “tyler. c’mon.”

he flips the page of his book, making a very pointed effort to keep his eyes off of josh’s face.

alright. _fine_. two can play at that game. josh places the controller on the top of the tv and shuts it off. he pads his way over to the edge of the bed and flops down, finally earning tyler’s attention as he tugs his book out of his hands and shoves it onto the floor.

“josh.” tyler’s voice is firm, but josh ignores him, plopping his head into tyler’s lap and wrapping his arms around his waist. “i need to get this done.”

josh shakes his head, holding onto tyler’s waist tighter. “why do bio when you can do me?” he whines, voice high and petulant.

tyler’s stomach suddenly feels weird. he bites his lip to hold back his laughter, face flushing pink. “as tempting as that sounds, i really need to get this done,” he mumbles, voice quivering as he tries to stifle his giggles. he tilts his chin down and looks at josh’s pouting face, half-buried in the fabric of his shirt.

“homework can _still_ wait,” josh insists, tucking his fingers underneath the hem of tyler’s t-shirt and rubbing smooth circles into the skin above his jeans.

“josh –“ tyler interjects, but his own sentence is cut off by all of the air escaping his lungs in a single breath as josh presses unhurried kisses to the inside of his thigh.

tyler can physically feel the fight in him draining from his bones; especially so when josh lifts his eyes to tyler’s flushed face, batting his eyelashes and whispering, “c’mon, princess, i’ll make you feel good.”

fuck it. biology can wait. tyler huffs a defeated sigh and grabs at josh’s shoulders, pulling him out of his lap.

josh cheers, hurriedly throwing his arms around tyler’s shoulders and smacking a loud kiss to his cheek. “you can do biology later,” he promises, and tyler knows that his words are fairly empty. “i have _better_ things in mind.”

tyler begs to differ. still, he runs his fingers up josh’s neck and slides his hands through his purple hair; it still sort of smells like chemicals from being dyed only a few days before, right after the first _incident_. first, he convinces tyler to corrupt his previous innocence, and then he ‘helps’ him make his entire bathroom sink vibrant purple. fantastic.

he presses soft kisses to the line of tyler’s jaw, fingers locked in a vice grip around his hips as he ruts lazily up against him. “shirt off,” he pulls back enough to mumble, attaching his lips to his throat while grabbing at the hem of tyler’s t-shirt.

“get _offa_ me,” tyler huffs, pushing at josh’s shoulders until he detaches from sucking at his jaw.

“don’t be whiny,” josh mumbles, tugging his own shirt off and discarding it on the floor.

“you like it,” tyler interjects, yanking his shirt off the rest of the way and throwing it over josh’s shoulder. he climbs into his lap, straddling his thighs and winding his hands through josh’s hair. the purple looks nice against his skin tone, tyler thinks absently, tugging softly. “i like your hair.”

josh hums beneath him, hands placed on the small of tyler’s back. he rubs soothingly at the skin there, mouthing just underneath tyler’s ear and listening to him sigh breathily.

tyler pulls his hands out of josh’s hair and cups his face in his hands, grinning so brightly at him that josh worries his face might split in half. “i love you,” he murmurs, stroking his thumbs over josh’s cheekbones. his eyes glimmer with energy, teeth shining in the light of the room, and josh can’t help but giggle, tugging him closer by his waist.

“you’re _such_ a sap,” he mumbles, haphazardly peppering the side of his face with burning kisses.

“hey, you love me,” tyler defends, pulling josh’s face up and tugging him onto his lips. any complaint josh tries to force out is cut short, sound muffled by his mouth. he adjusts quickly, fingers digging into tyler’s hips, pulling him as close as they can possibly get. tyler sighs against his lips, kissing him leisurely and sliding his hands up josh’s spine.

josh wants more, moving to deepen their too-slow kiss, grabbing his waist and rutting slowly up against tyler. his mouth falls open in a gasp, and josh takes the incentive to press his tongue into his mouth, swallowing the tiny moan he makes. the sound tyler lets out when josh bites at his bottom lip is incredible and indescribable and definitely something to save for the spank bank for the next sixty years.

tyler writhes in his lap, cinching his hands around josh’s neck and rolling his hips downward, breaking the kiss to gasp for air. josh doesn’t mind the loss of contact all too much, moving his lips down his throat and beginning to mark his delicate skin up. he bruises _easily_ and josh loves every second of it.

“josh,” tyler whimpers, clawing at his shoulders and tugging at the short hair at the base of his neck. he doesn’t really have a rhyme or reason as to why his name falls past his lips, but josh seems to understand, as he angles his hips differently and rocks up harder against him.

“god,” josh mumbles, biting at tyler’s collarbone. he supports his weight in his lap with one hand at the base of his spine, snaking the other between them and fumbling with the button on tyler’s jeans.

tyler stiffens up, and josh retracts his hand, moving it back to his hip. safe territory. “you okay?” he asks, pulling back from his neck to look him in the eye.

“uh, i – yeah,” he mumbles, swallowing throatily. josh thinks he can hear the gears clicking in his head. he’s flushed from the tops of his ears halfway down his chest, fingernails digging bluntly into the skin of josh’s shoulders, eyes fluttering between open and closed. it does nothing but make josh even harder. “i’m still getting used to this.”

“you wanna keep going, baby?” josh asks, voice low and careful, sliding his palms comfortingly up and down his waist.

“yeah. just need a minute.”

josh kisses his cheek and leans their foreheads together, listening to tyler’s breathing slowly level out. thirty seconds of quiet silence pass between them, josh rubbing tyler’s hips as he calms himself down.

“you okay?” josh asks again, and tyler nods, threading josh’s vibrant hair through his fingers. he slides his palms around and cups josh’s face in his hands again, pressing their lips together slowly and steadily before continuing to grind cautiously down into his lap.

he breaks the kiss a second later, arching his neck up and stretching it out to the ceiling as he gasps and moans. josh pulls his hips down hard against his and licks up the line of his throat, nipping underneath his jaw. tyler’s throat works as disgruntled noises drip past his lips, and josh can feel his adam’s apple bobbing when he presses his lips flat against his skin.

anchoring tyler with his hand pressed firm against his lower back, he slides the other between them and hesitates. “this okay?” he asks, fingers toying with the zipper.

“god, yeah,” tyler encourages, tilting his head forward and leaning his forehead against josh’s.

josh breaks out into a wide smile, unzipping his jeans and reaching in to cup tyler through his boxers. he whimpers brokenly, nothing more than a distressed, high-pitched noise ripped from his throat. “please,” he whines, not really sure what he’s even asking for, leaning into josh’s touch. his ankles cross behind josh’s lower back, trying to push him up even closer.

rolling his palm, josh mouths across tyler’s collarbone and squeezes his hand. tyler gasps, jolting under his hands and rocking desperately into his hand. “please, god, _touch_ me –“

“ssh, princess,” josh hums against his skin, and tyler moans throatily, fingers spasming where they’re clutching desperately at the back of josh’s neck. “i’ve got you, baby boy, it’s okay.”

tyler feels the furthest from okay at that moment, but he melts into josh’s touch anyways, whimpering quietly. “can i take your jeans off?”

there’s no hesitation this time when tyler mumbles a quiet yes. josh shifts him out of his lap, placing him gently in the middle of the bed and working off his pants in quick tugs. he tosses them to the floor without breaking eye contact, and tyler becomes even more flushed, fighting the urge to cover his face with his hands out of embarrassment.

“you’re so gorgeous, ty,” he mumbles, trailing his eyes slowly down tyler’s whole body.

“thank you,” tyler whispers back, voice a little hoarse. josh crawls over him, bracing his hands on either side of tyler’s head and leaning in to brush their noses together.

“you’re doing so good.” josh retracts one of his hands, leaning down on his forearm and shifting his weight to his other side. he slides his hand, palm open and generous, down the middle of tyler’s chest and over his happy trail before pausing to hesitate just above the waistband of his boxers.

tyler can physically feel himself start leaking in anticipation and it’d be disgusting if he wasn’t so turned on. damn josh and everything he’s capable of.

josh traces tyler’s jaw with his lips, soft and fleeting. he dips his hand lower and presses against tyler’s clothed cock, applying feather-light touches to the tune of tyler’s halting, timid moans. “what do you want, baby boy?”

he shudders at the nickname, pressing his face against josh’s throat and blushing profusely. “want you to touch me,” he mumbles, and josh huffs out an affectionate laugh before pulling away and sitting up.

tyler almost whines at the loss of contact, but his thoughts are jarred to a stop as josh grinds his palm down, gentle and unforgiving in his rhythm. he bites so hard into his tongue that blood bursts forth into his mouth; he swallows it down, hips rising up into josh’s hand with a low groan.

wrapped up in the moment and the sight of tyler’s flushed chest heaving as he gasps for air, josh forgets to ask permission as he sinks down to be eye-level with his cock, connecting his mouth to the fabric. tyler doesn’t mind, pitifully moaning and bucking helplessly up against his lips. he breathes on him, hot and heavy, mouthing around the outline of his leaking cock.

tyler’s hands thread through josh’s hair, pushing his head down and his hips up toward the warmth. josh obliges, making his movements a little more pronounced before pulling back.

“please don’t stop,” tyler practically sobs, gripping at josh’s hair and trying to push him back down.

“baby, i can do better,” josh mumbles back, gripping the waistband of tyler’s boxers with his teeth and dragging them over his leaking dick. he straightens his back out, pulling them off the rest of the way and dropping them on the floor, finally wrapping a hand around tyler’s cock.

“ _nnngghh_ –“ tyler whines, gasping and twitching, hips bucking up immediately into his hand. josh laughs affectionately, bending over to plant flimsy kisses up and down his thighs while rocking his dick in his palm. after a moment, he lifts his hand up and spits into his palm before returning his hand and continuing his work.

sharp teeth nip at the delicate skin of his inner thighs, josh’s warm, firm hand lazily jacking him off. his mind is having trouble distinguishing what’s painful and pleasurable, at this point, and he can barely find his voice quick enough to whimper josh’s name past the fog in his head.

josh pulls his head up and away from tyler’s thigh, slowing down his hand. “yeah, princess?”

fingers wind through purple hair, tugging slightly. josh follows the movement, releasing tyler’s cock before rubbing at his hips soothingly. tyler sits up, albeit wobbly and unsure, practically falling against josh’s chest and clinging to his shoulders.

“you alright?” josh mumbles, nosing through tyler’s hair and smiling softly down at him.

“yeah – yeah, uh. i just want to – go. uh. goallthewaywithyou.”

the last part of his sentence is a rushed mess that josh doesn’t quite understand, and he tucks his face against josh’s neck, cheeks heating up.

josh huffs a laugh, pecking tyler’s forehead. “you what?”

tyler really doesn’t want to say it again. he shakes his head quietly, clearing his throat before mumbling, “y’know. i wanna – uh. go all the way with you.”

it’s clearer this time and josh absolutely hears him right, but he’s cute when he’s flustered so he dips his head to his ear and asks again, “what?”

this time, it’s a little more than frustrating having to repeat himself. he lifts his head up off of josh’s shoulder and grips at his waist, swallowing down his nerves before saying in a high-pitched voice, “i want you to fuck me.”

he turns red so quickly that josh is afraid his face might permanently be that shade, toppling backwards away from josh and covering his face with his hands.

“ty, it’s okay,” josh promises, unable to wipe the silly smile affixed to his face. tyler doesn’t budge, not even when josh inches closer and leans on him, peppering kisses up his shoulder. “tyler. it’s okay, babe. you don’t need to be embarrassed.”

tyler makes a noncommittal grunt, vaguely aware that he’s totally naked and achingly hard and that josh is still wearing pants.

“we don’t have to do anything you don’t want to,” josh continues explaining, draping an arm over his waist and tugging him up against his chest. “okay? but if you want to, we can. just gotta make sure you’re absolutely sure.”

tyler pries his hands away from his eyes. he’s still facing the wall, turned away from josh, but it’s a start.

josh kisses his shoulder. “you gotta let me know what you want, honey.”

he makes a small noise in response. “okay. i _want_ to.”

josh sighs in brittle, sort of selfish relief, laughing against tyler’s neck. “are you sure?”

tyler’s certain that he has the sweetest boyfriend on earth. “yeah.”

the bed dips underneath josh’s weight as he rolls off and rummages around his back pocket, extracting his wallet. tyler glances at him over his shoulder.

“why do you need your wallet?”

“because,” josh begins, opening it and retrieving two packets from the bill fold. “tire stuff.”

“i’m breaking up with you,” tyler groans, flopping over onto his stomach and whimpering as his dick rolls against the sheets.

josh laughs at his own joke again, kneeling on the bed and slapping tyler’s ass as a joke. it becomes less of a joke when he squeals and jolts, rocking his hips up against the mattress and biting back a moan.

“spanking, huh?” josh quips, grinning slyly. tyler hates him.

“i hate you,” tyler mumbles, words muffled.

josh tosses the packets onto the bed and grabs tyler’s hips, lifting him up effortlessly and turning him onto his back. tyler wiggles slightly, wrapping his legs around josh’s waist and pressing him in closer.

a sudden idea occurs to josh. he cocks an eyebrow at tyler and pulls him in tighter by his hips, leaning over his body before slowly rolling his hips. tyler throws his head back with a quiet sigh, making more garbled noises and josh speeds up, building a rough, merciless rhythm, rocking up against him without any reservation.

just as soon as it begins, it’s over, josh pulling away and leaving tyler a panting, disheveled mess underneath him. josh snickers, rubbing tyler’s thigh to distract him momentarily as he reaches for the packet of lube with his free hand.

“i can’t believe i’m about to let you do this,” tyler mumbles, throwing his hands above his head and turning his face against his elbow.

“what, stick my fingers up your ass?” josh scoffs, ripping the packet open with his teeth.

“you’re such a gentleman.”

“and you’re about to have the time of your life,” he proclaims in turn, grinning wide as he pushes tyler’s thighs apart on the bed. he dips his fingers into the lube and takes a deep breath. “alright. worst part. it gets really fucking good, okay? i promise.”

tyler heaves a disbelieving sigh, winding his hands through his own hair. at josh’s concerned glance, he puts on his prettiest smile and whispers, “i’m okay.”

josh coats his fingers in possibly more lube than entirely necessary, but he wants to be _sure_ he’s not about to hurt tyler. he mentally has to coach himself into actually forcing himself into moving, heart racing as he traces around tyler’s entrance. he nearly swallows his tongue when tyler jumps at his touch, wiggling away from him.

“fuck, that’s _cold_ ,” he whines, shivering everywhere.

josh laughs nervously, forcing his heart rate back into normality. “i’m sorry,” he mumbles, stifling his laughter by biting his tongue. “you okay?”

he nods, shifting his hips around and relaxing back against the sheets. “sorry i scared you.”

“you didn’t scare me,” josh says immediately, even though he can still feel his pulse racing in his throat. he busies himself with applying more lube to his fingers, trying to postpone the actual act as much as possible.

“josh – uh, can you hurry up? please. i’m – kind of dying here.”

josh glances down at tyler’s dick without really even intending to. he groans internally and maybe a little externally at the sight; it’s curved up toward his stomach, firm and flushed and glistening in the dim light, dripping pre-come onto the sheets.

“god, yeah,” josh mumbles, tracing tyler’s hole again. he flinches, slightly, but his hips remain in place even though his breathing has increased heavily already.

josh pushes in, slow and steady but incredibly careful, past the ring of muscle. “relax, princess,” josh mumbles, rubbing circles into tyler’s thigh as he clenches up. “you’re okay. i’ve got you.”

he takes it as slow as possible before he’s all the way in, holding himself in place as tyler tries to calm himself down slightly. his fingers are clutched so hard into the sheets that they’re white at the knuckles and his wrists are trembling with exertion, chest trembling up and down.

josh rubs his thigh soothingly, waiting until tyler relaxes himself enough for him to be able to pull back. he drags his finger almost all of the way out before pushing back in timidly; tyler’s tiny pants warp into shaky moans and josh begins to build a rhythm, crooking his finger around and searching.

suddenly, tyler’s crying out and arching up off of the bed, heart racing and body feeling white-hot and electric all over. “ _ohmygod_ ,” he mumbles in one rush of breath, shoving his hips down to meet josh’s finger. “do that again, _please_ –“

josh laughs softly, pressing the tip of his finger against tyler’s prostate. all of his limbs cease to work as he melts against the bed, nearly sobbing as he begs incoherently.

“jesus,” he mumbles lowly, adding another finger and speeding up the time of his thrusts. tyler goes from moaning to crying to nearly screaming in the span of ten seconds as josh hits his prostate again. he’s fucking _loud_ , which is surprising as hell, but he can’t even begin to complain.

he’s actually sort of afraid that if he doesn’t fuck him now, he’s going to come just from being fingered, and there’s no way he’s letting that happen. not tonight. “hang on,” he tells tyler, who can barely hear him over his own high-pitched moaning, dragging his fingers out the rest of the way. tyler brokenly whines, hips jerking up in search of friction but finding absolutely nothing.

he stumbles off the bed, unzipping his jeans and yanking them off of his hips along with his boxers. he nearly falls over in his haste to free his legs, clambering onto the bed and searching blindly for the condom as tyler’s legs immediately wrap around his hips.

by some act of grace, he manages to grab it and rips it open with his teeth, scrambling to roll it down his dick. tyler isn’t giving him any space to breathe, hands winding through his hair and legs twitching up high on his hips, panting underneath him. it’s highly distracting and it takes way too long for him to put the condom on with his shaking hands, coating his cock in the rest of the lube from the packet.

“okay, okay,” josh mumbles, sweeping tyler’s sweaty hair off of his forehead with his palm as he settles between his thighs. “i got you, baby boy, it’s okay.”

he aligns himself with tyler’s entrance and carefully pushes the tip in. tyler squirms at the unusual burn, blinking deliriously up at josh as pain quickly warps into mind-numbing pleasure. josh finally bottoms out with a breathless groan, and tyler’s hands tighten in his hair, letting slip a tiny moan.

josh presses his forehead to tyler’s, setting himself right with the world and tyler underneath him.

“move, move,” tyler mumbles, gasping, and josh interrupts by pressing his lips to tyler’s gently, suddenly overcome with a rush of love for the boy underneath him.

“i love you, god, you’re doing so good, so good for me,” he coos, and tyler smiles, all flushed and beautiful. he releases the grip he has in josh’s hair and pulls at josh’s shoulders in some awkward form of a hug.

“i love you, josh,” tyler sighs dreamily, hitching his legs tighter around josh’s waist. “love you so much.”

josh begins an unsteady rhythm, slow and careful to allow tyler time to adjust. his head lolls to the side, mouth open and eyes squeezed shut, overcome with emotions and pleasure; josh drops his head and sucks a fresh bruise into the skin of his throat, rocking his hips forward a bit faster.

tyler whimpers, scrabbling at josh’s shoulders and tilting his chin up to the ceiling. “faster,” he whines, tugging josh closer to his chest by his shoulders.

he can’t even find it in him to crack a joke at tyler being whiny, he’s so far gone, simply complying by speeding up his thrusts and groaning against his throat, forcing out incoherent praises and pet names.

tyler clenches around him, throat scratchy as he mumbles josh’s name repeatedly like a mantra, clutching onto him as if he were a lifeline. josh uses what little energy he has left to push a hand between their chests and grasp tyler’s leaking cock, rocking it into his palm; he matches his rhythm to the timing of his thrusts, humming against his throat. tyler lets out a shrill whine as he comes all over his stomach, chest pressing against josh’s and fingers digging harshly into the skin of his back.

josh shallowly thrusts into him a few more times before his hips still and his abs seize up, spilling into the condom with a shaky groan. they lay together in silence without josh pulling out, tyler petting over the scratches he’s made in his shoulders and kissing his throat gingerly.

eventually, as josh aligns himself with the world and convinces his vision to stop spinning, he pulls out and even chuckles at the choked noise tyler makes. he tugs off the condom, ties it with shaky fingers, and casually throws it half-way across the room where it lands on the floor.

tyler’s already half asleep as josh falls back against the sheets, tucking himself behind his spent body. “you did so good tonight,” he mumbles, and tyler’s cock gives a valiant twitch in response at the praise. “i’m so proud of you, baby boy. so, so proud of you.”

he hums sleepily, rolling over to curl up against josh’s chest and bury his face in his neck. “thank you,” he whispers, voice hoarse, eyes slipping closed.

“i love you.”

“you’re such a sap, josh.”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr - joshlersins  
> send me prompts :^)


End file.
